Percy and Annabeth - iPod Challenge
by Vyvyvavoom
Summary: Hey! I'm doing the iPod Challenge where you write drabbles while listening to your iPod on shuffle. And I'm doing it about Percy and Annabeth! Read if you'd likeeeee


**Hey! I decided to do the iPhone/iPod challenge –**

**Rules:**

**1) Turn on shuffle on your iPod or iPhone.**

**2) Write a drabble about the song that comes up. No cheating. Can't change it. You have the time of the song to finish your drabble.**

**3) Publish it, and pass on the tradition!**

* * *

**Won't Go Home Without You – Maroon 5**

She ran out the door tears in her eyes.

Percy tried to follow her but she was too quick and he had lost her in the crowd of people.

How can he be so stupid? Tonight they had decided to stay in and watch a movie at his apartment. They had decided to watch a sappy romantic movie.

"Isn't it great how we're each other's first and only kiss, and couple?"

Annabeth smiled as she looked up at her boyfriend. She was completely in love and loved how he was hers and she was his.

Percy's eyes widened at that.

"Uhm."

* * *

**Don't Wake Me Up – Chris Brown**

Percy smiled as he stared down at her. The sunlight hitting her hair making glow, even though it was the wee hours of the morning.

He just laid there, staring at her beauty.

How did he wake up so early he didn't know. But he didn't really care either as he continued to gaze at the goddess sleeping beside him. Maybe he was still asleep. How else could he have woken so early.

He sighed happily. If this was a dream he didn't want to wake up.

* * *

**Call Me Maybe – Carly Rae Jespen**

When Percy had finally gotten a phone he was excited to use it. Sure he couldn't use it often because of the monsters, but still. He was excited to use it because that's what teenagers now do right? All his mortal friends kept asking him why he was sixteen and still didn't have a phone. To them life without a phone is pointless.

He stared at his phone fumbling with the button. Hmm, how does this work?

* * *

**Dirty Little Secrets – The All American Rejects**

Percy and Annabeth were in his apartment one day completely bored out of their minds.

"Let's play a game." Annabeth stated finally.

"What game?" Percy asked as she raised her eyebrows. "I don't have anything." He said as he looked around his apartment.

"Let's play twenty questions then."

"Uhm, okay."

"I'll go first." She thought for a moment. "Percy, what's your deepest secret?"

Percy's eyes widened. "Uhh, let's not play this game." He said as he went into the kitchen.

* * *

**Do You Believe In Magic – Aly and AJ**

Annabeth was in the living room with her daughter, Brooke.

"When's daddy coming home?" The five year girl asked to her mother.

"In a couple of days, Brooke." Her mother laughed.

Just then the door opened and Percy stepped inside.

"Daddy!" His daughter shrieked gleefully and ran into his arms.

"What are you doing back so early?"

"I missed you guys." He grinned.

* * *

**We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together – Taylor Swift**

Annabeth ignored the IM she was getting. She and Percy were having another fight.

_He is so annoying,_ she thought. Every time he does something she always ends up yelling at him for it. His head really is full of seaweed.

Another IM was starting to form next to her but she quickly swiped it and it evaporated.

_We are not talking._ She thought angry as she left her bedroom to go get ready for bed.

* * *

**Bad Day –Daniel Powter**

Annabeth sighed as she sat down on the couch. She was having a bad day.

Her blue print she summited to her boss was declined and now she had to start a new one and turn it in in two days.

She sighed tiredly and rubbed her temples. Suddenly she felt hands on her shoulders. She turned and saw Percy give a small smile as he massaged her shoulders.

"Had a bad day?" He asked her thoughtfully.

She smiled as his hands magically made all her tense muscles gone.

"Not anymore." She said.

He laughed slightly and leaned down to kiss her head.

**Author's Note – May not be as good but I couldn't change anything S: Had fun doing it though :D**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
